Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ashley sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$6$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Ashley also earns a $$37$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Ashley wants to earn at least $$53$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ashley will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ashley wants to make at least $$53$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $53$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $53$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $6 + $37 \geq $53$ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $53 - $37 $ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $16 $ $x \geq \dfrac{16}{6} \approx 2.67$ Since Ashley cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.67$ up to $3$ Ashley must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.